spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Martin Landau
Martin Landau (June 20, 1928 - July 15, 2017) was an American film and television actor. His career started in the 1950's. Landau is best known for his roles as Rollin Hand in the original Mission: Impossible television series and as John Koenig in the movie Space: 1999. Biography Early life Landau was born in Brooklyn, New York on June 20, 1928, the son of Selma and Morris Landau. His family was Jewish; his father, an Austrian-born machinist, scrambled to rescue relatives from the Nazis. He attended James Madison High School and the Pratt Institute before finding full-time work as a cartoonist. Career Cartoonist At the age of 17, Landau started working as a cartoonist for the Daily News, illustrating Billy Rose's column "Pitching Horseshoes" and also assisting Gus Edson on the comic strip The Gumps during the 1940's and 1950's, eventually drawing the "Sunday strip" for Edson. (Some sources confuse him with comic book artist Kenneth Landau, and incorrectly claim that he drew for comic books using the name Ken Landau as a pseudonym.) At 22, he quit the Daily News to concentrate on theater acting. Film, television and theater Infulenced by Charlie Chaplin and the escapism of the cinema, Landau pursued an acting career. He attended the Actors Studio, becoming good friends with James Dean, and was later in the same class as Steve McQueen. In 1957, he made his Broadway debut in Middle of the Night. In 1959, Landau made his first major film appearance, as Leonard, in Alfred Hitchcock's North by Northwest. Landau played the role of master of disguise Rollin Hand in Mission: Impossible, becoming one of the television series' better-known stars. According to The Complete Mission: Impossible Dossier by Patrick J. White, Landau at first declined to be contracted by the show because he did not want it to interfere with his film career; instead, he was credited for "special guest appearances" during the first season. He became a "full-time" cast member in the second season, although the studio agreed (at Landau's request) to contract him only on a year-by-year basis rather than the then standard five years. The role of Hand required Landau to perform a wide range of accents and characters, from dictators to thugs, and several episodes had him playing dual roles - not only Hand's impersonation, but also the person whom Hand is impersonating. Landau co-starred i nthe series with his then wife, Barbara Bain. In the mid-1970s, Landau and Bain returned to TV in the British science-fiction series Space: 1999. Although the series remains a cult classic for it's high production values, critical response to Space: 1999 was unenthusiastic during it's original run, and it was cancelled after two seasons. Lndau himself was critical of the scripts and strylines, especially during the series' second season, but praised the cast and crew. He later wrote forewards to Space: 1999 co-star Barry Morse's theatrical memoir Remember With Advantages (2006) and Jim Smith's critical biography of Tim Burton. Following Space: 1999, Landau appeared in supporting roles in a number of films and TV series, including the TV film The Harlem Globetrotters on Gilligan's Island (1981), which again co-starred Bain (and marked the final time they appeared together on screen). In the late 1980s, Landau made career comeback, earning an academy Award nomination for his role in Tucker: The Man and His Dream (1988). This was followed by a second nomination, for 1989's Crimes and Misdemeanors, and later a win, for 1994's Ed Wood (in which he plays Bela Lugosi). Upon accepting the Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor, Landau was visibly frustrated by the orchestra's attempts to cut short his speech; when the music level rose, he pounded his fists o nthe podium and shouted "No!" He later stated that he had intended to thank Lugosi and dedicated the award to him, and that he was annoyed that he was not being given an opportunity to mention the name of the person he had portrayed. Landau also recieved a Screen actors Guild Award, a Golden Globe Award and a Saturn Award for the role, as well as accolades from a number of critics groups. When Landau won the academy Award, a reporter for the Los Angeles Times announced: "the award goes to Martin Landau; it's shadow goes to Bela Lugosi." On the film's DVD release, Landau states that he was highly impressed by the comment. In the early seasons of Without a Trace (2002 - 2009), Landau was nominated for an Emmy Award for portrayal of the Alzheimer's-afflicted fatherof F.B.I. Special Agent in Charge Jack Molone, the series' lead character. In 2006, he made a guest appearance in the series Entourage as a washed-up but determined and sympathetic Hollywood producer attempting to relive his glory days, a portrayal that earned him a second Emmy nomination. Landau appeared in the film based on Mitch Albom's book Have a Little Faith, in which he plays Rabbi Albert Lewis. In recognition on his services to the motion picture industry, Martin Landau has a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame at 6841 Hollywood Boulevard. Acting coach Encouraged by his own mentor, Lee Strasberg, Landau has also taught acting. Actors coached by him include Jack Nicholson and Anjelica Huston. In 2009, Landau and his Actors Studio colleagues, director Mark Rydell and writer Lyle Kessler, collaborated to produce the educational Total Picture Seminar, a two-day event covering the disciplines of acting, directing and writing for film. Personal life Landau has two daughters, Susan and Juliet (who is known for playing Drusilla in Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel), from his marriage to actress and former Mission: Impossible co-star Barbara Bain. They married on January 31, 1957 and divorced in 1993. Landau lived in West Hollywood, California. Death Martin Landau died at age 89 at the Ronald Reagan UCLA Medical Center in Los Angeles, California on July 15, 2017; he had briefly been hospitalized and, according to his representative, died of "unexpected complications." Roles 7897698769.PNG| Scorpion Credits Actor *The Sting of the Scorpion *The Insidious Six *Battle of the Insidious Six *The Final Nightmare Trivia *After Martin Landau won an Academy Award for Best Supporting Actor in the 1994 movie Ed Wood he was no longer available to voice Scorpion. Richard Moll was then recast as the voice of Scorpion and voiced him for the rest of the series. Category:A-Z Category:Cast